26 May 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-05-26 ; Comments * Delgados live gig from the Glasgow School of Art - Assembly Room (now demolished). The following was added by a fan who attended the gig: although there is no direct relevance to the show, the content is at least worth a footnote: There is a position at which you can balance a pint glass upright on the lip of another pint glass. Whilst my friend left to visit the toilet during the Delgados gig, I balanced my nearly-full pint glass on the lip of his full pint glass in my left hand. I felt for, and took my cigarettes from my right-hand trouser pocket with my right hand. With my lips, I pulled out a cigarette, returning the packet to my pocket. It was only when my lighter did not spark properly for the third time, and my attention shifted to it, did I lose the balance of the glasses in my left hand. The upper pint toppled from its precarious position soaking both my legs, and those of several people around me. They had been watching the pint-balancing/cigarette act, but clearly didn't believe that such tricks could end badly. Sorry to all affected... * John Peel, a Liverpool FC fan; frequently goes downstairs from the Assembly Room to the Vic Bar during broadcast, to check the score during the Champions League final, and gauge the mood of the crowd. *The start of the Delgados set, which was broadcast live in BBC Radio One, was delayed due to a large proportion of the audience watching the closing minutes of the Champions League final between FC Bayern Munich and Manchester United FC in the Vic Bar of GSoA. *Sean Dickson of High Fidelity asks his girlfriend to marry him live on air and Peel invites himself to the wedding. Interestingly in 2002, Sean Dickson came out gay and split up with his wife, who had a child with him. Sean currently in 2012 is a DJ and is married to his boyfriend, who had a civil partnership in 2007 [1]. *The news features commentary from Manchester United winning the European Cup earlier in the evening. *The Peelenium reaches 1905. *Both available recordings start part way into the High Fidelity set, suggesting the show was probably longer than the usual 110 minutes. Sessions *Delgados live *High Fidelity live (As live performances, neither is listed in the artist pages of Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions.) Tracklisting *High Fidelity: live from the Old Art School, Glasgow: # '2 Up 1 Down' (missing from files 1 and 5) # 'The National Anthem' # 'I Thank U' # 'Devil Got A Shell Suit' # 'Luv Dup' #'Oddysey Of A Psychonaut' *Problematics: 'The Kids All Suck' (LP: The Kids All Suck) Rip Off *Belle & Sebastian: 'I Don't Love Anyone' (LP: Tigermilk) Electric Honey Peelenium 1905 #Winnie Melville: 'The Pipes Of Pan' #Robert Fear: 'Cigarette' #Isabel Jay: 'You And I' #George Baker: 'If Those Lips Could Only Speak' *Fluxion: Pendulous (album - Vibrant Forms) Chain Reaction *Hellacopters: I Only Got The Shakes (7" - Dirty Women) Bang! BANG!-4 *Melys: 'Baby Tornado' (Single) Sylem *''(tape flip between files 1 and 2 during the above)'' *Zion Train: 'Movement Of The People' (LP: Love Revolutionaries) Universal Egg *Delgados: live from the Old Art School, Glasgow: #'The Actress' #'Party Girl' #'Everything Goes Around The Water' #'Beside' #'Don't Stop' #'Pull The Wires From The Wall' #'Russian Orthodox' #'Aye Today' #'The Weaker Argument Details The Stronger' #'13 Guiding Principles' *Rob Acid: ? :JP: "I can't give you the title of it, because obviously it's on the record and the record's turning round, it's in German and I couldn't read it if it was in English, so .... but it is Rob Acid, that much I can tell you" File ;Name *1) Peel19990526 Delgados & High Fidelity a.mp3 *2) Peel19990526 Delgados & High Fidelity b.mp3 *3) *4) *5) jp260599.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:01:45 *2) 00:54:00 *3) *4) *5) 01:50:17 ;Other *1) & 2) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes collection *3) Peelenium 1905 only *4) Peelenium 1900-1905 *5) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *1) & 2) not currently available: please direct re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) *4) download) *5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium